


The storm passes like a dream.

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Airborne stuff keep getting into Prompto's mouth, Ambushed by dualhorns, Establish OT4, Kissing, Leide region, M/M, Mildy Injured! Ignis, Multi, No Beta, Summoning!Noctis, dualhorns, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: A fight with MTs suddenly had a pair of dualhorns charging into them while they were in a fight. Just then, Noctis was able to summon an Astral to their aid and Ignis manages to see him up close. Needless to say, it was breath taking.





	The storm passes like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17: Summoning. 
> 
> I think I may have over extended a bit. Summoning eyes are so hot!

Traversing the Leide desert in search of Hairy Horns was similar to watching paint dry.

With the heat, sandstorm and the absurd amount distance of one dualhorn to another due to its territorial nature, it's quite tedious even with a car at their disposal.

"Found any yet?" Noct asked in boredom, leaning on the door, his head pillowed with his arms. He looked out on that side while Prompto kept his eyes opened on the opposite side of the car.

"Nop-pffftt eurghhh~" Prompto said as he began to spit and splutter from a bug or sand for the umpteenth time as Ignis sighed exasperatedly at that.

"Guys, overhead." Gladio said over the spluttering, closing his book and stored it back behind the seat.

Noctis groaned as he squinted against the sun's glare and Ignis slowed the car down to a stop. The drone of the Magitek Engine announcing its presence as it came into view.

They were already waiting with their weapons drawn as the Magitek Engine dropped a whole platoon of axeman MTs.

Noctis warped strike with his greatsword as the others fell in line with him. Prompto shooting down the ones with their guns out as Ignis tidy up the perimeter and finishing the stragglers. Gladio joined Noctis in cleaving them apart.

What they didn't expect was for a pair of dualhorns, threatened by all the noise, came charging at them.

"NOCT! GLADIO!" The advisor warned but it was too late as it barreled through the MTs along with them.

Prompto began shooting at the dualhorns, trying to distract them. "HEY!" He shouted at the dualhorns and trying to buy time for Ignis to rescue the other two. It barely made them notice. Thinking on his feet, he took out the heavy machinery and shot out, hoping it'll distract them.

It worked as one of them bellowed and shook their horns irritably at Prompto. He concentrated on that one. Ignis, despite being alone, is a capable fighter. He should be able to handle the other one. Or at least that's what he thought as he climbs on top of one of the rock formations to escape being gored by the dualhorn.

Ignis knew he had to act fast before the remaining dualhorn gores the other two. Summoning his spear as his daggers returns to the armiger, he jumped and spears the dualhorn in the back. Only two outcomes can be derived from this. Either the beast will die in one fell swoop or distract it from getting near the prince and his shield while he will most probably be throw off.

Predictably, he was thrown off the dualhorn as it thrashed in pain. Dazed but mostly unharmed, he struggled back to his feet as Gladio's roar reached his ears and Noct came barreling towards him, throwing him back down.

"Sorry." Noctis manages to slur after landing on him. Ignis only managed a groan as he looked up to Noctis gingerly lifting himself off of him.

Ignis's brow furrowed as he saw Noctis's eye began to light up hot violet with red rims. His breath escaped him as Noctis looked back at him in confusion. It was rather...well, breath taking.

Noctis stared back at him in confusion for a moment before he realised why.

A determined look crossed his face as he lifted himself up and looked towards the sky.

It was a summoning.

The sky darkened as flashes of thunder brought forth the Fulgurian into existence. The massive, elder looking Astral held out it's hand and summoned forth it's staff. Reeling it back as it charges itself up with lightning, the Fulgurian pitches it to the ground in a devastating blast of thunder and lightning. Ignis wasn't sure what happened next but there was a blinding light before everything went dark.

"Hey, Specs." He heard a familiar voice called out to him and felt himself being jostled. "Ignis, wake up." Ignis heard another familiar voice said and jostled even more rougher. When he finally processed what was said, he sat bolt upright.

"Whoa, there." Prompto said as he felt hands trying to ease him back down.

He blinked a few times as he gathered his bearings, noting there were two people, one on each side of him.

"Careful, Specs." Noctis told him cautiously.

"I'm fine." He told them rather irritably and resisted the hands that's urging him to lie back down. He reached up to adjust his glasses only feeling his skin where the frame was supposed to be.

"Oh, here." Prompto exclaimed as he took one of his hand and pressed the frames into it.

"Thank you, Prompto." He thanked with a tight smile and replaced them on his face.

Taking in his surroundings, he remembered about the MTs and the dualhorns. It was still bright so it wasn't that long ago. He began to remember fierce glow of Noctis's eyes as he summoned the Fulgurian. It wasn't the first time he's seen a summoning take place but it was the first time he was close enough to see the prince's eyes. And what a curious sight it was.

"Hey, you ok, Specs?" Noctis asked as he waved a hand in front of him, exchanging worried looks with Prompto.

Ignis scowled at that. "I'm quite fine, thank you." He said curtly, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, there's the Iggy I know." Prompto said happily as gave a pat on the back.

Ignis just realised that his back was aching when he did that, stiffening as Prompto skips off to Gladio, who was making a call in the car. Gladio, on the other hand, looked as if he had rolled in black oil and dirt.

"Your back hurts?" Noctis noted sympathetically as he took in the advisor's stiff profile.

He nodded with a long suffering sigh. He noted that amongst them, only Prompto had managed to escape the fight with minimal dirt on himself.

"What happened?" He asked as he began to slowly walk towards the car.

"How much do you remember?" Noctis asked back, looking as dirty as Gladio was.

"You fell on me and the Fulgurian came." He answered as he tried to clear his head from the fuzzy feeling of being disoriented.

Noctis chuckled at that. "Yeah, Gladio threw me at you after the dualhorn you attacked didn't die." He explained. "But you got a pretty bad hit. We had to use a Phoenix Down on you."

"Ah, I see." He said, enlightened. That was why they were careful of him earlier.

As he neared the car, he was blocked by Noctis.

"I'll be driving this time. You sit this one out." Noctis told him, still giving a look as if he could collapse at any moment.

As much as he would like to deny that, he could use a nap.

"Very well." He resigned to it and went for the passenger's side.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim him as the ride progressed.

It was suddenly raining with familiar scent of wet earth and chill. He opened his eyes to see the sky has darkened, leaving slits of light with flashes of lightning. Violet coloured lightning. He could have sworn they were in Leide but now, it looked like they're in Duscae.

He was dragged out of his reverie with a shift of a body on his lap. Looking down, Noctis, wet from the rain yet vibrating with unseen power, was looking back at him with those gleaming eyes. The gleaming eyes he was fortunate enough to see up close.

Once Noctis realised he had caught Ignis's attention, he gave him a predatory smirk. Ignis shivered at that. Whether it was from the power the prince had exuded through those eyes alone or the meaningful smirk that made him eager with lust, he licked his lips, eyes never leaving the enticing being on his lap.

"Hey, Specs." He said but it oddly sounded faraway. Ignis blinked and whatever spell he was under, broke.

"We're here. Come on, wake up." He said gently and he felt his shoulder was shaken lightly. It didn't fit whatever is happening then.

He shut his eyes hard as he took a deep breath. He felt disoriented as he groggily looked up to the one who roused him.

Noctis gave him the look he had when he was trying to be patient. "Prompt and Gladio are checking in to the motel." He told him slowly, being considerate of how one would be if they were groggy.

Still feeling heated from his suggestive dream, he blushed and looked away when he realised where he was. He realised his throat was dry and when straighten in his seat, he had to bite back a moan. Apparently, he was aroused. Or rather, still aroused from the dream he had and made a show of unbuckling as his seatbelt to cover his half hard tent.

"Yes and we're to join them?" He asked, trying to maintain a semblance of decency. He knew he would sound husky and he hoped that Noctis would assume it was from sleep and nothing else...Despite how slim that chance be as Noctis had coax all kinds of sounds from him before. Not that the others were any different, thus a relief he was just dealing with one of his lovers.

His eye briefly landed on Noct who had a knowing amused grin but he, thanking all the Astrals in existence, didn't say a word of it.

"Yeah. You looked overheated, though. You should take your jacket off." He told him, injecting as much normalcy as he can as he moved away from the car door and waited while facing away.

Ignis lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Noctis faced away from him. Even if Noctis hadn't suggest the bit about the jacket, he would have done it anyway. It was much easier to walk around with a jacket held in front while sporting a persistent boner.

It seems that they were getting separate rooms today. Noctis explained that Ramuh managed to kill off most of the beast nearby earlier and earned them quite hefty amount of sellable items. Alas, not dualhorns though. They'll need to continue that tomorrow.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if the hunts know how much we needed their parts and decided to become assholes by being hard to get." The prince ranted as he got of the shower.

Ignis had settled himself on the sofa, his back may have bruises from being thrown to the stone littered ground twice. "Well, wouldn't you?" He commented earnestly. "Self preservation is one of the most basest instincts. Even humans have them." He said pointedly.

Suddenly, the prince gave smirk at that. Ignis regretted his choice of words now.

"Say, I remembered that the most primal instincts can be divided to the 4 Fs." He began as stride purposefully to the advisor.

He remembered the line from a particularly expensive psychology textbook. It had a thousand over pages and Noctis somehow remembered that particular line. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to frown or be impressed on that fact. But as Noctis came closer, he was otherwise preoccupied.

Ignis was a bit torn on what to do for the time being. The dream's memory hasn't left his mind fully. The fact that the prince was still damp from his shower, horribly reminiscent to the same Noctis in his dream, he was beginning to feel heated and very much interested.

But he was still covered in sweat and crusted dirt, not to mention he was sore from the fight.

"Between Food, Fight, Flight and Fuck, which one does this come down to?" Noctis asks, standing in front of him. Eyes darkening as he regarded the advisor appreciatively.

He met the look with playful defiance with a smirk to match. "To who are you referring to?" He asked in lowered voice. "Yourself or the beasts?".

 At that, the prince let's out an amused chuckle as Ignis joins him with a smile.

"Seriously?" He asked the advisor once he recovered, bowing lower to meet Ignis's gaze" Putting me in the same place as beast?" His cheeks tinged in pink from the chuckling earlier, lips parted, hovering over him for a kiss.

"I consider seducing an injured man as inhumane." He replied pointedly as he closes the distance to brush his lips with the prince's. He winced as he felt the muscles on his back shifted and agitate his bruises.

The prince gave him a look of sympathy as he settled back into the sofa carefully. “Well, Specs. Need help to bathroom?” He offered as stood back up.

Ignis rolled his eyes at that. “I’m sore. Not an invalid, Highness.” He told him dismissively. “Though, if you’re done, I’ll take the bathroom now.”

Noctis gave him a light look of disbelief but shuffled off with a sigh. “Be my guest.” He said as he went over to the bed and start picking out his clothes.

What he didn't expect was the prince crushing a healing vial when his back was turned away.

He whipped around in shock but he was immensely grateful that his back didn't feel like breaking as he did.

"Noctis!" He called out sternly, mentally preparing a lecture on being frugal with their supplies.

Before he could utter another word, the prince drew him in by the waist and stole another kiss from him, making him freeze up at the sensation.

"You can be all pissy with me later." He told Ignis with a gleeful smirk. "You'll thank me tomorrow when we're on the hunt again."

He planned to leave the stunned man there but this time the advisor stopped him by snaking one arm over his waist and a hand gently sliding under his jaw to guide him into another kiss. He gave a deep kiss with hints of nibbling, coaxing quiet sighs from both of them. Partly in revenge for earlier and as thanks for the forethought.

They broke off, panting. "As 'pissy' as I am, I might have needed that more than I wished to admit." He told him breathlessly. Considering they'll be on the hunt tomorrow. He would've have needed to use one sooner or later. "And maybe I'll thank you properly tonight." He said as he parted from the prince's loose grip, his expression as flippant as someone asking for directions despite the less than innocent promise.

Noctis gave a salacious grin as he did. "Looking forward to that." He said before the bathroom door finally closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get this done before Ignis's birthday is over. HUZZAH!
> 
> Happy Birthday Ignis! 
> 
> Hope everyone had a good read.


End file.
